


Birdcage

by Enisy



Category: BioShock Infinite
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:01:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23333560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enisy/pseuds/Enisy
Summary: Who is the captor, and who is the captive?
Relationships: Elizabeth & Songbird (BioShock), Elizabeth/Songbird (BioShock)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13
Collections: 100 Word Flash - Drabble Flash Exchange





	Birdcage

**Author's Note:**

  * For [syrupwit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/syrupwit/gifts).



If Monument Island is Elizabeth’s birdcage, Songbird is her fellow prisoner. They trill for each other’s pleasure daily.

“Hold still,” eight-year-old Elizabeth says, sketching the tea party. Her stuffed rabbit with his tweed suit; Songbird with his tiny pillbox hat.

When nineteen-year-old Elizabeth draws her guardian, though, it is not as a fellow captive. His eye looms like a camera above her cage. His wingspan represents its bars.

She snaps at him: “Go away!”

In reaction, Songbird lowers his head with a penitent creak.

And puts on the pillbox hat.

(Elizabeth’s lip wobbles.)

It’s his way of sketching the bars.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm [enisywrites](https://enisywrites.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr. Come on over if you want to drop me a prompt or a question, or to just say hi!


End file.
